The Final Hunger Games
by SoccerLoverxoxo
Summary: Claire Farron and Serah Farron live in district 12 in a country called Panem. This year is Serahs first year at the reaping... First time with summary :/
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Hunger Games **

**By:SoccerLoverxoxo**

**Dedicated to Sammie Bryant **

**This is a crossover with Final Fantasy XIII and the Hunger Games. I love the Hunger Games so much and wanted to write a story about so this is my first fanfic, if I have any spelling or bad grammar tell me, thanks . I want to thank my amazing friend Sammie for talking me into this. Check out her stories on Flipnote Hantena! Okay so here are the characters. No OC. All Copy Right to Square Enix and Suzanne Collins. Rate Teen, for violence.**

_**Characters (so far) **_

_**Cato:**__**Caius Ballad**_

_**Glimmer: **__**Jihl Nadaat( don't like her name so Jill Nadaat)**_

_**Rue:**__** Yeul **_

_**Katniss: **__**Claire Farron **_

_**Prim: **__**Serah**_

_**Peeta: **__**Noel **_

_**Gale: **__**Hope **_

_**Effie: **__**Chocobolina (Lina) **_

_**Haymitch: **__**Snow Villiers **_

_**Clove:**__** Alyssa**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where my story begens so please, tell me if you like it or not and ill try to make it better! Copy right to Sqaure Enix and Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

My name is Claire Farron, I have strawberry pink hair that stays by my side and side bangs, I have blue eyes and im 5'5. My parents died when I was fifteen years old. My dad died in a lightning storm, and my mother died with a level four cancer. I have a younger sister named Serah, who has long hair that is the same color as mine but keeps her hair in a high ponytail by her side and has blue eyes and is 5'0. I promised myself to protect her.

We live in a country named Panem, located in North America. Every year we have The Hunger Games to remind us of the Treaty of Treason. In the Hunger Games tribues, from each district from ages 12-18 fight to the death. This year is Serah's first year so her chances to be picked are very slim. However, because I'm fifteen my chances of being picked are higher but it's still not likely.

"Claire, I'm hungry." Serah said as her stomach growled. "Don't worry Serah me and Hope are going into the woods today, stay here and don't let anybody in!" I said to Serah as I pat her head and walk to the closet. Hope is my best friend who helps me hunt animals to trade at the Hob. I open the closet and get my gunblade, Blazefire Saber, which is a gun that can be switched into a blade. My dad customized it himself and gave it to me for my 12th birthday. He taught me how to use it and taught me some martial arts. My mom would always worry about me getting hurt but I only became stronger when I did. I always wondered why my father trained only me and not Serah, maybe so I could protect her.

I got near the woods but stop to listen to see if the electric fence is on just to be safe, but as always it's not so I jumped over it with ease. I walked in to the woods with my gunblade at hand to shot any animals near by. I start to wonder where Hope is, he is usually here by now. I hear movement in the trees, I look up wishing it was a raccoon and ready to fire only to see that it was Hope." Whoa! Easy there Claire it's just me." Hope said with his hands up. Hope has whitish hair like his mother and has green eyes. He is the same age as me and he is 5'7. "What are you doing! You shouldn't sneak up on me, you know I would shoot!" "But you didn't." Hope said with a smile. I just rolled my eyes. "Come on let just start hunting Serah is hungry." "Yeah my old man is pretty hungry too."

Hope lives with his father, who sometimes get into fights with but they both get over it fast. His mother, Nora, died 2 years ago. Hope starts to set up a animal trap and I get my gunblade ready. Finally I found a rabbit and shoot it.

" Way to go Claire, Lets go to the Hob!" "Right!" We get to the Hob and find the owner. "Hey Lebreau!" "Oh, hey Claire, Hope! How's the hunting going!" "Good Claire caught a rabbit, can we trade?" "Well of course you can here you go!" Lebreau handed us both the same amount of money. "Thanks Lebreau!" Hope and I said.

We both go to the bread bakery and bought a loaf of bread. " Alright Claire this should cover us both for today and tomorrow, see ya at the reaping!" _The reaping that's right tomorrow is reaping day…_


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking to my house but was stop by the mayors daughter Vanille. She was small for her age standing at 5'2, and the same age as me. She has redish pinkish hair and has side bangs and wears two ponytails at her side. She was my friend who I talk to at school. " H-hey Claire how are you and your sister?" " We're fine how about you?" " Oh, I'm good thanks for asking!" Vanille said as she smiled. I smile back. "Oh I have a present for you!" "Huh?" I said moving my head to the side. She takes out an object and hands it to me " here!" I take it and it was a pin with a bird which was in the middle of a ring and is holding a arrow. "What is it?" I asked amazed. "It's a Mockingjay pin." "Mockingjay?" _My father told me about them. They are a mix of a mockingbird and a jabberjay. Mockingjay's listens to beautiful voices. Like my father, he use to sing when we went to the woods together one day and the mockingjays sang back to him. He told me to try it and I did, I sang the same melody he sung and the mockingjays sang it back but louder. My dad just looked at me stunted. "That was beautiful Claire." _

"Thank you Vanille" I said with a smile. "Wear it tomorrow for good luck!" I laughed "I will." "Bye!" "Goodbye Vanille." I said as a walked back to my house where Serah is waiting.

I open the door to my house to be greeted by Serah " Oh, Claire I was getting worried!" she ran t ogive me a big hug. " Serah I always go hunting why were you worried." I moved her off me and her eyes where puffy and red. " You have been crying, haven't you?" Serah looks at me for a second and tears start falling down her cheeks as she berries her head on my chest. " I'm so scared! What id ill be reaped? What if you are reaped?" At this point she is balling. " Serah look at me!" Serah rub her eyes and shops crying for a second. " Your not going to be picked okay? It's only your first time. And if I get picked your gonna stay with Hope and his Father alright?" "What will you do if you get picked?" Tears fall from Serahs eyes and sobs a little. "I'll win the games for you" Serah then starts to cry and I grab her and hold her tight. " I'm so scared!" " You'll be fine Serah, you'll be alright." Serah stops crying and looks at me. I take out the mockingjay pin and put it on Serah. " This is a mockingjay pin, it means good luck." I give Serah a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Come on Serah lets eat."

We sit at the table and eat half the loaf in silence. I then tuck Serah in bed and kissed her forehead. " Claire can you sing me a lullaby?" I frozed, I never sing, never since my dad died. But ill do anything for Serah. "Of course."

_"Deep in the meadow _

_Under the willow _

_A bed of grass a soft greed pillow _

_Lay down your head and close your eyes_

_And when they open the sun will rise _

Serah escaped one tear remembering who sang this song.

_Here's its safe and here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you._

Serah fell asleep so I stop singing getting choked up a little thinking about how our mother use to sing us that song every night when we were little kids.

I cleaned the table off and put on my Pj's and went to my bed. I suddenly wished someone could sing a lullaby to me but I fell asleep without anybody singing to me instead I had a dream of being in the woods with my father and we where both singing to the Mockingjays.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up around midnight and I felt someone next to me. It was Serah she woke up and was crying again. I put a hand on her and rubbed her arm. "Shhh" I said softly and she fell asleep again. Soon enough I drifted off too.

I woke up to the sound of birds and Serah was still next to me asleep. It was 10:00 and we had to get ready for the reaping. "Serah wake up we have to get ready." I said shaking her.

We got up and ate the other half of bread, we then helped bathe each other. Then I gave Serah this pink striped long dress to put on and I put on a long blue polka-dot dress. I went over to Serah and did her hair, up in a high ponytail on the side like she always puts it up but with a pink bow. "You look beautiful." I said to her and graded the pin and put it on her dress. She rubs her fingers gently on it then grabs a blue bow and puts it on the bottom of my hair. "You look prettier Claire."

I smile "are you ready to go." She bites her lip "I'm ready" She said in a scared voice.

We walk down the streets seeing every kid with blank expressions walking to the reaping. I see Hope walking towards us. He was wearing dressy pants and a nice shirt with a black bowtie. "You two look nice." "Thank you, you too." We both said without emotion. He takes Serah's hand and walks with us. "Your going to be okay Serah." Serah nodded shaking.

We got to the line where the peacemakers prick your finger. "Alright Serah there going to prick your finger for DNA its only going to hurt a little then you walk to the line where your age group okay?" "Yeah" she said in a quite voice. The peacemaker pricks her finger fast and she flinches mouthing "ow" then she qwalks to her age group and looks back at me " Claire." "Don't worry I'll come and get you when where done." She shook her head. The peacemaker pricks my finger hard. I look at him " easy will ya!" I shout at him. " Shut up kid!" Then he pushes me out of the way. I would of turn around and punch him but it would only turn out ugly. "Claire I'll see you later." Hope said as the peacekeeper pricked his finger. "Yeah" I said. As I got to my age group Lina, who is wearing a red wig and a bright red puffy dress, with super high red shoes. Her face was covered with white make-up. Her eye-shadow was red and went all the way to her eye-brows, and she was wearing fake eyelashes with glitter on them. Her lips where also covered in red lipstick. She looked like those big bird called, Chocobos that live in the capitol if you think about it. "Welcome to the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. And may the odds be any in your favor!" They played the video of the Treaty of Traitor like they do every year. I rolled my eyes and slanted putting a hand on my hip. Hope glanced at me and I just smirked and I straighten up. He smirked back and I heard him chuckle a bit. The video ended and Lina's voice boomed through the microphone. "Alright time for our tributes! Ladies first!" She reaches in the reaping bowl and picks a name and takes it out. She clears her voice. "Serah Farron."


	5. Chapter 5

**I might not write in a while because soccer is staring back up and I need to get back in shape lol. Plus school is staring soon, and high school homework and volunteer hours. Bla lol. And I got friends I like to hang out with! But when I get the time I will write. All copy rights to Square Enix and Suzanne Collins. **

I was shocked, this was her first time she shouldn't be picked, it wasn't supposed to be like this! I see Serah walk up slowly and fear in her eyes. " No Serah!" I screamed and stared running to her but peacemakers grabbed me. "Claire!" "Stop! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute. The peacemakers let me go. " Claire, no I can't let you!" Serah yelled at me and pulling me away I push her off me and she almost falls, but she grabs me again. " No I wont let go. I wont lose you! You're the only one I have left Claire I don't want to lose you!" I was shocked at what she said and I look at her with tears in my eyes about to cry but I wont cry here it will only make me weak. Hope grabs Serah and carries her to his dad. " No Claire! Claire!" I walk up to the stage. " Oh well that was interesting. What is your name sweetie?" Lina asked all excited. "Claire Farron. " Oh, I bet that was your sister you volunteered for wasn't it?" "Yes." I said without emotion. " Well lets have our boy tribute Lina goes to the boys reaping bowl and picks a name " Noel Kreiss." _Noel Kreiss? He was in some of my classes at school I never really talked to him but I always thought he was nice. But I have to forget that, in the arena, he is the enemy. _Noel walks up on stage, he had his brown hair brushed back and was wearing a dressy blue shirt with stripes on them and blue dressy pants. His blue eyes looked at me with no emotion. _He is strong._ " Welcome these two young men , and young women to the seventy-fourth Hunger Games!" Lina said and clapped her hands. But no one clapped but put three fingers to their lips and pointed it out to us. That's what our district does to say, Goodbye, I love you.

Peacemakers brought us into a room to say goodbye to our family or friends. The door opens and its Hope, his dad, and Serah . Serah runs and hugs me crying and Hope hugs me from behind holding both me and Serah. Hope's dad came up to me and says "I'm so sorry. Ill keep Serah safe, I promise" he hugs me with the rest. We all let go of each other and Serah gives me back the pin Vanille gave me. " For good luck." " Thank you." A peacekeeper walks in " Times up." "Claire!" " Serah stay strong you hear me!" Hope grabs Serah and walks out the door. " protect her Hope!" Hope stands out the closing door. "I will and try to win okay?" He says as a tear falls down his cheek. I stand there staring at the door as it opens once again. I was startled and jumped back only to see an elderly women come in. " Are you going to kill my grandson?" I shook my head " I don't think I can kill anyone not even Noel, he is to nice." " Thank you, but if he cant win the games, please win it for district 12 and for your dear little sister. It would be a shame to see her cry if you where gone." "Of course." I said as she walked out. Goodbye and good luck Claire." The elderly women said to me.

A Peacemaker moved me in a different room and I was on the train. Noel was sitting down so I sit next to him. Lina comes in and sits with us. "Well, hello you two having fun?" We both just look at her and she just smiles at us . "I'm going to get your mentor so he can tell you how to survive. Lina walks away into a different car. " I just hope he gives us helpful information." Noel said as he looked out the window. "Yeah."

" Well congratulations, happy Hunger Games! The name's Snow, I am your mentor!" _Great _"Hooray…." Noel said as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah? What's so great about it!" I yelled at Snow. He has bleached blonde hair and stands about 6'2 and has blue eyes. "Well, well,well looks like we have a sassy little princess this year." " Tch, what did you say!" I mumbled, hands clenched into fists ready to punch him. I felt a hand touch my shoulder "wait he is still our mentor as much as I hate his attitude, we have to respect him." I looked at Noel straight into his blue eyes. "You mean I have to respect this Idiot!" "Watch it girly you better get on my good side, because right now you aren't at a good start." I sat back down and tried to be calm. "So um, Snow how can we survive out there?" Noel asked. "Two words: Stay alive."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Stay alive?! He is really starting to tick me off! But I still have to act cool. I guess that idiot is right, I have to be on his good side.**_** "Then tell us how to ' stay alive'" I asked him. " Well you need sponsors, and to get sponsors you need to get people to like you. Didn't expect that did you princess." I Looked down and shifted in my chair.**

**We stare at the food in front of us, blinking. We never seen so much food in our lives! Roast beef, Turkey, ham, potatoes and some vegetables I cant even name! " Well go on eat up!" Lina said. We filled our plates with almost every thing on the table. When my mother was alive she yelled at me and Serah when we used are hands to eat, so we had to use a fork and knife. " My you two have much better table manners then the other two last year." Me and Noel just looked at her, the other two tributes barley even seen food. They had to steal whatever they found and eat it. We both dropped our forks and started eating with our hands. "ugh!"**

**I was sitting in a car alone. " Hey." It was Noel. " Hi." " That was brave of you to volunteer for your sister." "I wasn't brave at all. You where the brave on," I said. Noel laughed, " no I wasn't, I was terrified. " When they called your name at the reaping you showed no fear what so ever!" " I was trying not be afraid." Noel said. " I guess we both where trying to be brave." I said. " Yeah."**

**We sat there just looking outside the window. I was thinking of home. Wondering how Serah is without me. I hope she is eating. Hope is hunting and giving her food. I just hope she will be happy even if I don't return to her. I looked at Noel and wondered what he was thinking about. Then I remembered his grandma. " Your grandma came to see me." I said. " Yeah? What did she say?" "She asked me if I was going to kill you. I said no I don't think I can kill anyone. Not even you, you are too nice." I said. " Yeah but you will have to kill someone, when the time comes." Noel said. " I suppose your right." **

**The next day we reached the capital. All I can say was, it was huge. Noel went up to the window. " Whoa! I cant believe its that big!" Then the train went into a tunnel, I can here people shouting and cheering, soon enough the capital citizens where the ones shouting. Noel smiled and waved at them. " Ha the boy knows what he is doing." Snow said. **

**I was in a room and capital people where rinsing me off. They were plucking my eyebrows, the most extreme pain I ever felt. Then they ripped my hair off me legs with tape. The capital really hate us….**

**They brought me into a room and told me to wait for my stylist. A man walked into the room. He had dark skin and had an afro. " Hello my name is Sazh I am your stylist , I'm so sorry for what happen to you, but I'm here to make you feel better." He smiled. " So you're here to make me look pretty?" I asked. " I'm here to make an impression. " " Kweh!" " What!?" I asked Sazh thinking he said that but a little animal flies out of his hair and comes to me. " Kweh, Kweh!" it was a little baby chocobo chick. " Aw cute, is he yours." I asked Sazh. " Haha I bought him for my son Dajh today, but it seems he likes you too." "Dajh would be very happy." The baby chocobo flies back into Sazhs hair. " Anyway, you know how every year you dress up as something that's part of your district." " Yeah our district is Lightning. ( Each district is a magic element, fire,earth, water ,lightning, air, dark, light, and so on, you will see why later) " Yeah but I don't want to do that. This is what I want." He takes out a piece of paper and there was a drawing of a suit of armor. I smiled and instantly loved it. **

**It has been a long day and I was tired. I took a shower, which was so much different then the showers at home, and put PJ's on, then dove into my soft bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. **


	7. Im sorry!

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating my story but homework is tough lol. With Journalism and English Honors I have a lot of assignments to handle lol. I have been stressing over everything right now lol. Plus I'm sick with mono and I always feel run down. I just hope good news comes soon you know lol. When I get the time I will start writing again.**

**If anybody is struggling with Hurricane Sandy I'm praying for you! This storm is serious and I know about hurricanes because I live in Florida and they are not fun. So all of you stay strong! Also with any one going through drama I pray for you as well. Well my next Chapter of The Final Hunger Games will be the Chariots. **** Have a Happy Halloween! **


	8. Chapter 7

** Sorry for the wait. I didn't really know how to write this chapter so I hope it will turn out okay. I think im going to do a Fanfic on Devil May Cry about a girl who gets sucked into the world of Devil May Cry and learns that she has demonic powers in that world. Maybe though, I got a lot of work and this story to work on lol **** . Well I hope this chapter is good. **

"Claire, wake up! It's going to be a big day today!" I heard Lina yell as she knocked on the door. I got up and went into the shower. When I got out I put on a t- shirt and jeans and walked out the door to eat. Noel was there and was eating eggs. I got eggs and bacon and sat next to him. Sazh came up to us. "Claire when you are done eating come with me and I will help you put on your costume." "Alright" I said as he nodded and walked away.

When I was done I went to Sazh. People came into the room and did my hair and make up. They put my hair to the side like I always put it up and they where saying how much they liked it that way. Next they did my eyes. All they put on was eye-liner and mascara. "You have such a beautiful face we won't put that much make- up on you!" One of the girls said. I smiled as they admired their work and left. Sazh came up to me. "All right, let's gets this on." He said as he grabbed my armor.

After we got my armor on, I stared at my self in the mirror. I looked strong. The armor was beautiful. It was silver and gold and it was Valkyrie- like. I had thigh- high armor boots and over my left leg was a long sash made of white feather. I looked like a goddess. "You look beautiful Claire, now, come, we have to get you on the chariots," said Sazh.

I walked out with Sazh and Noel was waiting for us. He wore almost the same armor as me. He had silver gold armor that made him look like a commander. Snow and Lina came up to us. Snow smiled, "You too look great!" "Oh look at you two, I'm so happy!" Lina yelled happily.

It was time too get on the chariots. "Claire, Noel before you go on, there is a button in the middle of your armor, when you press it, it will give you lightning sparks that will flow from your armor. They aren't real, so it won't shock you." Sazh said as we got on the chariots. Before we started to move Sazh shouted, "Hold hands! The crowd will go wild!" Then it was time. We pressed the button on our armor. Lightning sparks flew through our armor and Noel and I held hands. The crowd went wild! I looked up and saw myself on the screen. I really looked like a goddess.

One of the people in the crowd threw a rose at me. The rose was beautiful and it seems to make a connection with me. The Divine Rose, it has many special meanings. My mother told me a rose is a symbol of love and beauty, but I think it also has devotion and secrets. **(Motomu Toruyama, director of the Final Fantasy XIII Project description of the rose) **

The chariots came to a stop. We both looked up to see the president. President Dysley looked at me and smirked. I glared at him. It was Dysley who created the Hunger Games and everyone in the districts hates him. He waved at his people and then he spoke, " Welcome, tributes," he looks at every tributes and then stares at me, "we welcome you, we salute you, with courage and your sacrifice," The crowd goes wild, " and we wish you, Happy Hunger Games," he looks at me again, " and may the odds be ever in your favor."

**Sorry its short but I'm writing each scene as a chapter. The next chapter will be Training. **


End file.
